


I’m Sorry This Sucks.

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Marriage, Minor Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, Pregnancy, Tower of Joy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Arthur talks with Lyanna about Jon.





	I’m Sorry This Sucks.

He loved her.

She didn’t love him. Arthur knew that. She loved the dragon prince, but he was her first kiss and her first time. ‘I love you,’ He said. ‘I know,’ She said holding her stomach. ‘How’s the child?’

‘AEGON kicks, a lot, he’ll be a warrior. Like Rhaegar,’ Lyanna said as her son kicked. ‘So, where is Rhaegar?’

‘With Ned, talking about the protection of Aegon,’

‘Any-other names you want?’

‘Jon,’

‘Why Jon?’ Asked Arthur, ‘It is tribute to Jon Arryn,’

‘Oh,’ Arthur told himself. ‘Do you love Rhaegar?’

‘Yes,’ he grabbed her, ‘I love you, Lyanna-,’

‘You and Robert. You both want me, but I’m married, and look at my stomach. I’m pregnant with a son, who will sit the iron throne someday,’

‘Lyanna-,’

‘Just stop Arthur. Just leave the tower,’

‘I will,’

‘Good,’ Said Lyanna.


End file.
